


The Seasons Of Warfare

by DevilSlayer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Humor, Blood and Violence, Claude Lives, Dimitri Lives, Doropetra, Drama & Romance, Edeleth, F/F, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Jeralt Reus Eisner Lives, Language, M/M, Nemesis Returns, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Rating May Change, War Against TWSITD, ferdibert, only the bad people die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSlayer/pseuds/DevilSlayer
Summary: The War against Rhea is over, the Immaculate one has fallen many have survived and fell now Edelgard and Byleth prepare to bring an end to those who slither in the dark and bring peace to Fodlan while Byleth comes to learn how to be human after her heart starts to beat as well as coming into terms that Sothis is gone yet still retains her power as she forges a future with Edelgard
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Hapi, Bernadetta von Varley/Ignatz Victor, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Catherine/Shamir Nevrand, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Jeralt Reus Eisner/Sitri Eisner | Byleth's Mother, Lysithea von Ordelia/Leonie Pinelli, Marianne von Edmund/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Constance von Nuvelle
Kudos: 4





	The Seasons Of Warfare

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to rewrite this and tell what happens after Rhea is defeated and Edelgard's war against those who slither
> 
> i wanted Byleth to retain her sothis powers but be human now as well, so she has her hair back to it's original color and have an actual heartbeat, so when she fights Nemesis she will still have the Goddess' power.

Date: 1185  
Location: Enbarr

it was over it was finally over Seiros was gone and Fodlan was slowly reaching it's goal of a united future, Edelgard though had a different thing to deal with, Byleth the one who stood with her all the way through this war now was human and had a beating heart of course Edelgard did not believe her at first but Byleth had told her everything and Edelgard surprised even herself taking it fairly well of course cause Byleth was human now her body would feel pain and Byleth was currenly under strict orders by Manuela to rest in bed.

" El i am fine, besides it gives me a chance to catch up on sleep i missed and...well to spend time with you whenever you are not busy with Emperor stuff".

" Of course i will try to find time with my Fiance".

Byleth smiled and grabbed a book, it was an old one about Rigelan warfare it was quite natural Edelgard would have it, being that she was related to the Rigelan Royal Bloodline Edelgard kissed Byleth and left their room, Edelgard entered the throne room and took seat upon her throne, Hubert came over." send them in". Hubert signals the guards at the doors and opened them, emissaries from the Leicester Alliance and Faerghus, Edelgard recognized Lorenz amongst them." Ah! Lady Edelgard von Hresvelg! it is good to see you".

" And you Lord Gloucester".

Edelgard then noticed that they seemed tense and worried." something tells me that you are not here on official business from your expressions". Lorenz sighed swiping a hand through his hair regally." i am afraid that is the case, rumors of a large army has been reported led by the supposed Dead King of Heroes Nemesis". Edelgard tensed, this had her uncle written all over it." Tell me where there black robed figures amongst them?". Lorenz nodded.

" I fear that these rumors are true Lord Gloucester...it seems my Uncle has revived Nemesis and his army, i fear that another war is coming and we must be prepare for it".

" well then i suppose we should prepare then, you know Emperor there is a way to unite our respective nations".

Edelgard sighed knowing full well where this was going." i am afraid you are too late, i am engaged to Byleth". Lorenz shrugged." oh well i suppose i cannot be jealous, well i suppose we should be off it was good seeing you and give our former Professor regards from Claude". and he was gone, Edelgard smiled shaking her head when a certain figure entered." ah my lovely niece it is good to see you in good health". Edelgard glared, Hubert steps in front of her." you dare make your presence here". Arundel was unfazed, he just smirked as if he knew something they did not.

" what can i not come and see my beloved niece".

" not if rumors of your organization are true".

with this his smirk fell from his face." and tell me how did you come to this information?". Edelgard leans back." Lord Lorenz Gloucester told me". Arundel snorted as if it was useless information." Gloucester is full of himself and too arrogant to even see in front of him". Arundel waved his hand through air like he was swatting away a bug." besides i heard your beloved Professor survived, i would like to know how". Edelgard tensed again a growl ready to come out, she had no trust for her uncle nor his organization.

" no, you think after all that has happened that i will trust you? Lord Arundel or should i say Thales".

Arundel sighed and with a quick movement fires a fire spell at a guard then flings one at her but Hubert quickly stops it with one of his own as Arundel dropped his human appearance and reverted to his Argathan appearance, Edelgard rose from her throne grabbing Aymr." ah my foolish niece, you really think you accomplished this all on your own? how foolish you would not be emperor if not for me! you would not have united fodlan if not for me! but you really thought i would let you rule?". Edelgard gripped Aymr tighter, Guards surrounded Thales.

" i have no use for you anymore dear niece you did what you were created to do, Seiros is dead and the Goddess gone you are expendable".

Thales spreads his arms and dark flames burst forth." with The King Of Heroes Nemesis and his army revived combined with my people Fodlan will be ours! so go ahead prepare all you want it is useless, it was fun while it lasted it is a shame you will not be here to enjoy it!". Thales extends his hand towards Edelgard and created a large ball of energy and shot it at her when a familiar figure rushed over swinging the sword of the creator which glowed." Impossible!". Byleth extends it's blade and swings it like a whip and Thales was knocked down." this is not the end of me! you will all perish!". and Thales was gone.

Byleth almost fell over but caught herself Edelgard rushed to her side." My Teacher...". Byleth raised her hand." It's okay...i saw him and knew something was going to happen Hubert warned me". Edelgard looks at Hubert and mouthed thank you, Hubert gave a small smile and bowed, Byleth felt tired still weak from her near death." i am sorry El...but you are safe that is all that matters now...i think i should go back but you are coming with me and you are going to sleep with me, you are going to cuddle with me no arguments". Edelgard smiled she looks to Hubert.

" i will take care of everything Lady Edelgard i will even have Duke Aegir help me".

" oh is that so? well tell Ferdinand that i am happy for you both".

Hubert paled well more pale than he was before Byleth grins even as Hubert gives her a death glare Byleth just kept smirking as she and Edelgard walked away, the two returned to their room and after stripping to their underclothes climbed into bed and snuggled into each other's arms, kissed and soon went to sleep not letting the worries of another war distract them.

* Meanwhile*

Thales stormed through the halls of his hidden base a sneer on his face, He finds Nemesis." you! change of plans tomorrow we are attacking Enbarr! and leave no one alive! and retrieve the Sword of the Creator and The Aymr Relics!". Thales turned and left, a evil grin on his face as he headed to the dungeons, those fools will know the wrath of the Argathans.

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> No worries they will fail in the assault on enbarr cause certain Kingdom allies come to Edelgard's aid


End file.
